disney_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Treasure Planet
Treasure Planet is the forty-second full-length animated feature film in the Disney canon. Based on Robert Louis Stevenson's 'Treasure Island', it follows the story of young Jim Hawkins who dreams of life filled with adventure on other legendary planets. When he meets old Billy Bones, his life takes a major turn as he discovers that Treasure Planet may just be real after all... Plot Treasure Planet begins with the young Jim Hawkins who is secretly reading the story of the notorious Captain Flint, the creator of the 'legendary' planet, past his bedtime. Sarah (Jim's mother) bursts in emphazising that she thought he was asleep "an hour ago". 12 years later, Jim is still believes the stories of Treasure Planet but has become quite a trouble-maker, rebel, and hoodlum (in the eyes of other people) with a hobby for 'solar-surfing,' a combination of sky-surfing and wind-surfing on a rocket powered board with a solar sail, in this case he happened to be surfing in a restricted construction area, where he got caught by robotic cops. He is escorted to the Benbow (an inn run by Jim's mother), much to his mother's disappointment and retires to the inn's roof, where he overhears Sarah venting her frustration with Jim's behaviour to the family's canine friend, Dr. Delbert Doppler. That night, a spaceship crash-lands on the port outside the inn and an old, injured turtle-like being clambers out. His name is Billy Bones, Jim helps him inside, and the alien hands him a mysterious sphere, warning him to "Beware the cyborg" in his last breaths. Bones quickly dies and suddenly, a bunch of marauding pirates ambush the inn, burning it to the ground whilst trying to find the sphere. Jim, his mother and Doppler manage to escape along with the spherical orb which later turns out to be a holographic map showing the way to the one and only, Treasure Planet. Jim and Doppler soon set off to Montressor Spaceport where the doctor has commissioned a ship called RLS Legacy complete with a crew to take them on this one heck of a voyage. The ship is captained by the feisty, feminine, feline Captain Amelia along with her First Mate, Mr. Arrow. The crew is an odd-looking, suspicious bunch or as Amelia described them "A ludicrous parcel of driveling galoots" who are secretly led by John Silver, the ship's cook who trains Jim as a cabin boy and owns a cute, cosmic, pink blob named Morph who can take the shape of whatever he chooses. Jim remembers Bones' warning and is reluctant in trusting Silver, a cyborg. Despite first impressions and mistrust, a strong and caring bond develops between the two of them with Jim beginning to see Silver as a father figure, as he remembers his own father's neglect and eventual abandonment of him and his mother. One member of the crew, the spider-like Scroop, senses a weakness in Silver and, after an encounter with a black hole, Scroop cuts Arrow's life-line to show his impatience and willingness to attack. Arrow is lost to the black hole and it is assumed that he perished. Jim, who was fastening the life-ines at the time, blames himself for Arrow's death, until Silver comforts him before sending him to bed, while worrying that his crew might think he's gone soft. The next morning, Morph plays with Jim who manages to playfully chase him down a barrel of fruit, suddenly, the crewmembers come in and Jim overhears Silver rallying them, crushing Jim's trust. It isn't long before Silver manages to find Jim out, and the pirates finally sabotage the ship forcing Jim, Doppler and Amelia to abandon deck, accidentally leaving the map on board after Morph plays a trick on them. The trio's longboat is shot down with a plasma cannon and crash land onto Treasure Planet during their escape by one of the mutineers. Amelia is badly injured and is in need of a place to rest. Whilst exploring the forests of Treasure Planet, Jim meets B.E.N. (Bio-Electrical Navigator), a whimsical robot, driven mad by 100 years of isolation, who claims to have lost much of his memory due to his memory chip being removed. Nevertheless, he provides them with a place to stay where Doppler cares for the wounded captain. However, the maniacal pirates corner the group from outside and Silver attempts to make a deal with Jim for the map, which Jim rejects. Using a secret passage, Jim, Morph and B.E.N. hijack a longboat to fly back to their ship - where Scroop was keeping guard - in attempt to retrieve the map. Unfortunately, after B.E.N encounters some trouble with the on-board electrics while trying to disable the laser cannons, Scroop becomes aware of the three's presence and instantly attacks. Meanwhile, B.E.N. accidentally disables the artificial gravity system causing them all to go floating upwards into space. Luckily, Jim manages to grab the ship's mast whereas Scroop gets horribly tangled in the pirates' flag. As he tries to free himself, the flag is severed from the mast and Scroop floats away into space to his doom. The map is then found and the group return to their hideout... only to be captured by Silver and his gang who have already tied up Doppler and Amelia. Jim is forced to use the map in order to lead the pirates to where Flint's treasure is stored. As it transpires, the map is also a key to a vast portal which can lead to any place in the universe, including the center of Treasure Planet, where the loot is. While the pirates occupy themselves in hoarding the treasure, Jim finds B.E.N.'s memory circuit in the hand of the skeletal Captain Flint, and B.E.N. remembers that Flint had rigged the planet to blow up should anyone come for his treasure. Jim tells the robot to help Delbert and the Captain while he hotwires the late Flint's ship . Silver seeing the planet and the treasure weren't far from being blown up, boards the now working, treasure filled ship to leave with some loot but Jim stops him at sword point. Before either can react to the other, both Silver and Jim are thrown off balance by a heavy explosion. Silver manages to grab on to the end of the ship but Jim is left dangling off the edge of a cliff. Forced to choose between his treasure and his surrogate son, Silver abandons the ship and saves Jim just in time. The two race back to Captain Amelia's ship and attempt to leave the exploding planet. However, one of the rocket thrusters is badly damaged and the ship doesn't have enough power to leave the planet's atmosphere. Jim, remembering the portal, convinces the crew to turn towards it so he can shift their course. A reluctant Amelia instructs Dr. Doppler to follow Jim's orders and, making a makeshift solar surfer from scrap metal and a spare rocket thruster with Silver's help, Jim races towards the portal. However, the thruster loses power seconds before he can reach. In a desperate attempt, Jim manages to release the last bit of energy from it and changes the portal's destination to the Montressor Spaceport. As the crew celebrates his success, Jim goes to find Silver who was trying to sneak off the ship to avoid hanging or incarceration for his part in the mutiny. Although Jim has a chance to blow the whistle on the rogue sailor, he instead, allows him safe passage off the ship. In return, Silver gives Jim Morph to look after, with the instruction that Morph keep an eye on Jim for him, and reminds him of his potential for greatness. After a quick embrace, the two part company, but not before Silver throws some of the treasure he salvaged to Jim, so the Benbow can be rebuilt. Jim returns home to his mother and a short time later the Benbow is grandly rebuilt. A party is thrown to celebrate the opening where a lot of customers and family friends join. Doppler and Amelia are now married proud parents of four children (three girls and one boy), B.E.N. has taken up a job in the kitchen, and Jim has joined the academy following a recommendation by Amelia. Breaking away from the dancing for a moment. Jim looks out the window and remembers Silver, confident that the pirate's words about him were true and seeing an image of him in the clouds. Possible Sequel It was announced in 2004 that a sequel was already scripted, but due to the movie not being successful in the theaters, as well as the announcement for no more direct-to-DVD sequels to be released, it may never be seen. Voice Cast * Joseph Gordon-Levitt: Jim Hawkins * Brian Murray: John Silver * David Hyde Pierce: Dr. Delbert Doppler * Laurie Metcalf: Sarah Hawkins * Emma Thompson: Captain Amelia * Michael Wincott: Scroop * Martin Short: B.E.N. * Dane A. Davis: Morph * Patrick McGoohan: Billy Bones * Tony Jay: Narrator * Austin Majors: Young Jim * Roscoe Lee Browne: Mr. Arrow * Corey Burton: Onus Allusions *A plush version of Stitch can be seen in Jim Hawkin's room. *B.E.N can be heard singing Yo Ho (A Pirate's Life for Me) on board the ship. *The letters in the name of the ship, the RLS Legacy, means Robert Louis Stevenson, the author of the original Treasure Island story. *Doppler at one point references Star Trek's Doctor Leonard McCoy with an utterance of 'dang it, Jim, I'm an astronomer, not a doctor!' Category:Treasure Planet Category:Disney animated features canon Category:2002 films Category:Disney films Category:Science fiction films Category:Animated films